For example, Patent Document 1 has proposed, as an image sensor for capturing an image, an imaging sensor in which pixels are grouped such that an analog-to-digital (AD) converter (ADC) that performs AD conversion on pixel signals output by the pixels and a memory that stores pixel data obtained as a result of the AD conversion are provided in each group.